Something Eternal
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: She had faith in him. She always would. Despite everything, she would always believe in Sasuke. My fanfic for SasuSaku Week 2011. This is Day 2's and the theme is "Faith." I hope you all enjoy it. Rated K. SasuSaku oneshot


**Something Eternal**

_**SasuSaku Week fanfic**_

_**Day 2: Faith**_

Faith.

It is something you cannot shake. No matter what, it stays true and firm. Time cannot erode it. Others cannot destroy it. No, it is something eternal.

Sakura had concluded this after Tsunade, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, and those Cloud ninja had told her time and time again that she should let go of Sasuke. That he was beyond salvation, that she could never heal the wounds inside him. She couldn't though. She knew it she would always believe in him. She'd always cling to the belief that he would come back someday, somehow. Be it that she dragged his butt back by force, or he chose to come back of his own free will. But she couldn't shake that belief, just like she couldn't shake her love for him.

Faith.

Sometimes it takes time to develop. Other times, it is instant, there as soon as you meet that person. Like love, it varies from person to person. Some people fall madly in love at first sight. Others nurture the love over time, coaxing it into growing into true love. But with love there is an element of this thing.

Sakura had decided over the years that her love for Sasuke and her faith in him were a combination of immediate and gradual. She had fallen in love with him in an instant, with one mere glance. But that love had been fickle, wavering constantly. But as time went on as she had come to know him and understand him, her feelings had grown, becoming unshakable by the time he left her on that bench.

Not that she hadn't tried to shake them after that. She had tried desperately to forget him, to stop believing in him. But she gave up when she still had it after two years of effort. Her love for Sasuke, her faith in him, were as necessary for her as breathing now. They were a part of her, an unshakable, unbreakable part of her. Her core that kept her upright and kept her moving, striving for the unattainable.

Faith can be given easily, freely. But that type of faith is not the lasting kind usually. It's weak, false and crumbles at the first storm of doubt. No, the best faith lasts through storm after storm of worry, doubt, and trouble. Real faith is constant. It requires no proof but it is not tossed about lightly either.

Sakura had given him her faith when she did that everyone. She had never doubted anyone as a mere child. But by the time she had graduated from the academy, she had learned that one had to be careful with whom they trusted. She had withdrawn her trust in several people who had proved unworthy. Yet despite the nagging suspicion that she shouldn't trust him, she still believed in Sasuke. She knew that someday he would surpass everyone and prove the sky was attainable. She wanted to help him achieve those impossible dreams because she loved him, believed in her heart and soul he could do the unfeasible.

So Sakura had ignored that little voice in her head that told her not to give her complete faith to him after he had scolded her and called her annoying that day they graduated. She hissed at it to shut its mouth and gave him her entire heart though. She turned a blind eye to all the warning signs that he would someday break her heart and believed in him.

Trust can be given warily and then slowly earned, shored up against the coming tempests. But that can broken when a typhoon strikes, destroying the supports, sweeping the wreckage of your heart out with the tides. Faith requires no proof of the other person's integrity or goodness. No, faith was blind. It believed even when it shouldn't. Like true love, it continued even when everything, everyone said it shouldn't.

Sakura didn't need proof to believe in Sasuke. She just did. But some days, she cursed herself for that unshakable faith. She reminded herself of all the times he had left her, hurt her, tried to kill her and told herself how stupid she was to believe in him. Despite all the evidence that she shouldn't in that man, she couldn't abandon that faith.

She believed he would achieve his dreams. She knew he would come back someday. Return to her waiting open arms. That then he would love her as much as she loved him and prove her faith, her waiting had been worth all the pain and ridicule. She knew that when that day finally came, be it in this life or the next she would smile and pull him into a gentle embrace, whispering for his ears alone, "I always believed in you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry. Forgot to upload here for a bit... I really prefer this for my fanfics but I'm posting them on DevArt too so I can submit them to the group. But anywho! I wanted to do more of a look at what faith is and how Sakura really does have that for Sasuke.**

**And all the links:**

SasuSaku Week: http:/ sasusaku-week .deviantart. com/  
>Day 4 Night picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Night-210445105  
>Day 4 Night fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Night-fic-210445251  
>Day 4 Night amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=gLbw7IflYLs  
>Day 3 Dream picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Dream-210322666  
>Day 3 Dream fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Dream-fic-210323315  
>Day 3 Dream amv: http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NCYCHm0yXfo  
>Day 2 Faith amv: http: www. /watch?v=InEHzHcrK1w&feature=feedlik  
>Day 2 Faith picture: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Faith-210179277  
>Day 2 Faith fanfic: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Faith-fic-21018...  
>Day 1 Gravity picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Gravity-209952017  
>Day 1 Gravity fanfic: http: halloweenprincess. deviantart. com /art/ SasuSakuWeek-2011-Gravity-fic-209...  
>Day 1 Gravity amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=PfB9ACI1T8k

**Just take out the spaces and go!**


End file.
